Harry Potter and The Star of Darkness
by Aleka Potter
Summary: Sequel to “Harry Potter and The Wall of Ishels”.A new Dark Society appears and Harry has to discover how to eliminate them, because their main target is none other than Hermione. For all those fans who hated pairing in Book 6. 100 HHR
1. Blackmail and pictures

_A/N: Ah, it feels good to be back! After a well-earned break (ha ha just kidding) I finally got the inspiration to write the sequel of Harry Potter and The Wall of Ishels, so here we are. It will be just like the prequel, filled with mystery and romance and Harry and Hermione will (finally) get together. But it won't be easy… Enjoy!_

_A/N 2: By the way, in Hp and The WOI I got a comment that Ron wasn't appearing in the fic. Well, he will be present in this one! _

_A/N 3: Another note! Harry Potter and the Star of Darkness is placed two weeks after Harry Potter and the Wall of Ishels, so we are getting closer to the Wedding! Stay Tuned!_

Chapter One- Blackmail and Pictures

Harry was packing his things, trying hard not to scream his lungs out as he did. He was going in a research trip to Russia, sent by the Ministry of Magic.

He had accepted at once, and not because of the money. He was going to be there for two months, he was going to be away from London… away from Hermione.

Someone knocked his door and Harry dropped his clothes. He wished that it was Hermione, who would be standing in the doorway, with her charming smiled, and she would tell him that she had dumped Ron, that they would be together forever and that everything would be right.

He opened the door and he felt a bit disappointed at the sight of Luna Lovegood. She entered the department without saying anything and she drew out a long parchment.

"Harry, I'm so sorry to say that…" Luna frowned at Harry's face and snorted. "You men are so selfish!"

"What do you mean?" Harry said, returning to reality.

"You honestly think Hermione is going to take the first step?" Luna retorted. "I know you are disappointed because you wish that the one who knocked the door was her, and not me."

"What?" Harry was ready to snap back at Luna, but failed. "Damn it, Luna, are you a bloody mind reader or what?"

"You are all the same," Luna said. "And I know you so much, Potter, that sometimes I think that I'm in you skin."

"Now, that's a weird comment," Harry chuckled.

"Well, we're not here to discuss your really confusing love life," Luna sighed. "I'm afraid that I'm the bearer of bad news."

"You wouldn't be the first one to give me bad new these days," Harry said miserably. "What now?"

"You are not going to Russia," Luna said. "The Minister wants you for a special mission here in London."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Are you kidding me? I was leaving for Russia tomorrow morning!"

"I know that it's a bit late, but… Here you have the letter from the Minister," Luna said, handing Harry the parchment.

_To_

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Head of the Auror Office_

_I'm sorry to inform that your trip to Russia will be canceled due to some work you will have here in London. We will have a meeting tomorrow in my office at 6 am (please be on time!), to discuss the following:_

_We have received information from an anonymous source that there's a new dark society forming in Wales. This investigation needs you, so we can prevent another catastrophe as the one that happened during You-know-who's empire. (It is a very important matter, that's why I need you early)_

_Wishing you a nice day,_

_Percival Weasley_

_Minister of Magic_

_P.S This is a matter of extreme importance, so please be punctual tomorrow morning._

"Well, what is clear is that I have to be on time," Harry said sarcastically. "He could have sent me this by owl and you wouldn't be wasting your time on this."

"He wanted me to do it in person," Luna said sheepishly. "Because he wanted to know the expression of your face."

Harry stared blankly at Luna. "You are joking, right?"

"I'm not good with jokes, Harry," Luna pointed.

"He's an idiot, he's a bas…" Suddenly, Luna drew out a very battered looking camera and took Harry a picture.

"Luna, what the bloody hell….?" Harry snapped.

Luna blushed. "I told you that he wanted to know the expression of your face, Harry."

Harry threw away the piece of parchment, muttering under his breath.

The next day 

"Not your best picture, I must say…But at least you came early."

Harry glared at Percy, who was sitting behind his desk, smirking at Harry's picture. "Poor Luna. She didn't want to do it, but I think that she can't live without her job," Percy continued.

"You must be really proud of yourself, Percy," Harry said coldly. "You have my worst picture by blackmailing people. And you're supposed to be the wise Minister of Magic."

"Well said, Potter," Percy said. "I am very wise, wise enough to give your sorry arse another chance to keep its job."

Harry said nothing and Percy stood up and paced around his desk. "I'm not very happy with you, Potter. A very important member of the Auror Squad died last week thanks to you incompetence."

Harry remained silent and Percy seemed to be gloating. "Now, Raven Verlaine's death is a mistake from you that I will choose to ignore," Percy said. "But another death or accident in your department and you are fired."

"You know what? I won't take this anymore," Harry said. "I resign, you can get other people to investigate the dark society, but I'm tired of you. I'm gone."

Harry walked to the door and opened it. "I'm just warning you, that this dark society is dedicating to kill magical creatures and everyone who defends them," Percy said, his voice very low.

Harry turned around and stared at Percy. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Percy said. "Is that it's very obvious who they are going to attack first. The people who fight for the magical creatures rights."

Harry stared at the floor, his heart clenching. "So, if you are not interested in saving Hermione Granger's life," Percy smirked. "You can walk out of here and let some other amateurs do the job. It's your choice."

Harry's hand clutched the doorknob tightly and he slammed it shut. He looked at Percy and grimaced.

"Let's talk about this society, Weasley."


	2. The SDTMB

Chapter Two- The Society of the Defense of True Magic Beings

At the Ministry's cafeteria 

"So let me get this straight," Luna said as she put her sandwich down. "This some kind of society formed by freaks who think that magical creatures are useless?"

"They are not freaks," Harry said. "They are very powerful dark wizards, Luna."

"Well, they cannot be worse than Voldemort and Stephanie Navitek, right?" Neville said as Luna returned her attention to her sandwich.

"I can't assure you that," Harry sighed as he poked at his salad. "I'm not hungry at all."

"Now, that's weird," a voice said behind him. "You are always hungry, Potter."

Harry grinned as Ron sat with them. "What are you doing here at the Ministry, Ron?" Harry asked, while Ron took a fry from Neville's plate.

"I came to pay my girlfriend a visit," Ron grinned. "And what are you doing here, Harry? Weren't you supposed to be at Russia fighting dark forces or something?"

"No, I got stuck here thanks to your dear brother," Harry grimaced. "And that's a lot worse than fighting dark forces, Ronald."

"Yeah, Percy can be a big pain in the neck," Ron admitted. "But the good thing is that you can attend my wedding, mate! I'm so glad that you will be there."

Harry said nothing and Luna glanced at him. "So, who's going to be your best man?" Neville asked Ron.

"I wanted it to be Harry," Ron said. "But Mum insisted that it should be Percy, the world's greatest git."

"So I'll guess that I will be your best man in your next wedding," Harry said dryly and Ron burst out laughing.

"I'll consider your suggestion," Ron chuckled. "Anyway, I have to hit the road. Tomorrow I have a big game."

"Oh yeah! You're playing against Pride of Portee, right?" Neville said excitedly. "I'm going to the match with Luna."

"Good for you," Ron said cheerfully. "By the way, Harry… I gave Hermione an extra ticket for you. So I hope you can get a little time off from work and go to the match."

"I'll try, Ron," Harry said as Ron stood up and walked away. Harry stabbed his salad viciously and Luna sighed loudly.

"Hey," she said softly. "Everything will be fine."

"Maybe Hermione will dump him before the wedding," Neville said wearily as he munched on a fry.

"Great, did you tell your boyfriend?" Harry snapped at Luna.

"He's not my boyfriend," Luna retorted. "And no, I didn't tell him anything! Neville?"

Luna and Harry glared at Neville, who shrugged. "It's obvious," Neville explained. "Besides, I doubt that the wedding will happen."

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"I don't know, I just feel it," Neville said. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some things to do before the meeting, Harry."

Harry nodded and watched Neville walked away. "Do you think he likes me?" Luna asked out of the blue.

"Who? Ron?" Harry mocked,

"Ha, ha, ha," Luna said sarcastically. "You know who I am talking about."

"Yeah, I think Neville likes you," Harry said. "He invited you to a Quidditch match, didn't he?"

"It's nice to know that you consider a Quidditch match a date," Luna snorted. "Really sensitive."

Luna and Harry picked up their lunch trays and Luna hit Harry playfully in the arm. "That means you are having a date tomorrow if Hermione invites you to the game," Luna said.

Harry sighed and said nothing.

Later, at Harry's office 

Harry was looking through some papers Percy had sent him, feeling more and more worried while he read.

It all came from some information the Ministry from an anonymous source. There were a lot of pages torn from a old looking book.

We, the Society of the Defense of True Magic Beings (SDTMB) swear solemnly to protect the dignity of wizards and witches by exterminating magical creatures and people who protect them. Finding this creatures non-worthy to possess magic, we, the SDTMB, will rip the magic out of them.

Harry was severely shaken by the whole _rip the magic out of them_ part. The page became all blurry and ink-stained after that, so he read on. Another excerpt said:

The perfection of our goal can only be achieved by obtaining the Star of Darkness- 

Harry frowned. The page was all stained, and he didn't find out what the Star of Darkness was for. He flipped all through the other pages and saw constant references to the Star.

"Well, one thing is obvious," Harry muttered to himself. "I need to find out what this wretched star thing does."

There was a soft knock at the door and Harry sighed. "Come in."

It was a very timid-looking Hermione, and she was carrying a small envelope in her hands. "Hi, Harry."

Harry's heart seemed to stop beating at the sight of her. His stomach lurched and he tried hard not to look nervous. The last time he had seen Hermione they had kissed.

"Hi," Harry said, putting the papers in his briefcase. "I'm off to a meeting, so…"

"So you didn't go to Russia," Hermione said.

"No," Harry said awkwardly. "Um…"

They remained silent for what seemed hours until Harry decided to speak. "Er, I saw Ron today."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said, not looking at him. "Well, that's why, um, why I came for. Here's your ticket."

Hermione handed out the envelope and Harry reached for it, his hand touching Hermione's. Time seemed to stop as they looked into each other's eyes, trying hard to repress all the feelings that were inside them, their hearts beating painfully at the thought that they were not going to be together forever.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her close to him. Hermione tilted her head and her breath teased Harry's lips. Harry looked into her brown eyes and realized that he couldn't lose her. That he would be the stupidest man on Earth if he allowed her to marry Ron.

He kissed her gently, like if it was the very first time he did this. Like if Cho, Ginny and Raven had never existed and this was the first time he kissed a girl. Hermione returned the kiss with infinite trust and put her arms around Harry's neck.

"Leave…him…" Harry said between kisses.

"He will understand, right?" Hermione said as she drew away.

"He has to," Harry said as he kissed her again. They embraced each other tightly, afraid to let go.

Finally, Hermione drew away, her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Harry," she sighed. "We are just fooling ourselves."

Harry hugged her, and placed his chin on the top of her head. "We should fool ourselves more often," he said and Hermione smile sadly.

"I… should have admitted my feelings before," Harry said. "If I hadn't been so blind…"

"I know exactly how you feel," Hermione sighed. She raised her head and kissed Harry again.

"I love you so much," Harry said.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione said, a tear running down her cheek.

_A/N: I love H/hr! They are just perfect! I mean, do you imagine this scene between Ron and Hermione without Ron ruining it? With R/Hr I just imagine selfish snogging! Well, maybe I'm wrong, and R/hr shippers must hate this comment, but this is the way I feel, and I can't help it. H/HR forever! If we don't have canon, who cares? We still have fanon! (and the movies, lol, if you know what I mean)_


	3. Malfoy's advice

Chapter Three- Malfoy's advice

_At the Auror Meeting_

"A little late, aren't you?" A cold, drawling voice said as Harry entered the Auror Meeting Room. Harry looked around and saw Luna, Neville, Colin Creevey , Justin Finch-Fletchley _(A/N: I forgot how it's written, if I'm wrong, please say at the reviews!)_ and a young woman that Harry found familiar.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry spat as he walked to the front of the long desk and sat down. "Only Aurors are allowed here."

"Well, it seems that the Minister wants me to work with you," Malfoy smirked. "You know, because I know how the mind of a Dark wizard works." _(A/N: If you are wondering what Malfoy does for a living, well, the answer is: nothing. He's very wealthy, so…)_

"Yeah, I bet you do," Kat Muller snapped at Malfoy.

"Muller! I see you got out of St. Mungo's!" Malfoy said in a sarcastic tone. "Surely the Anger Management classes they gave you paid off, didn't they?"

Kat glared at Malfoy. She was a young woman with long, sleek brown hair who had always a look of anger in her face. She had been working as an Auror before she had a nervous breakdown and hit Percy Weasley hard across the face. She had been sent to St. Mungo's since that and Raven Verlaine had replaced her in Harry's squad.

"Glad to see you're back, Muller," Harry interrupted.

"Sorry to hear about Verlaine, Potter," Kat said, still glaring daggers at Malfoy, who just smirked at her.

"Yeah, well…" Harry felt uncomfortable. "This is why I want you to be extra careful in this mission. I can't""

11111111111111111111111111111111ford another death in the team."

"It wouldn't hurt to have one," Kat muttered as she glared at Malfoy.

"Anyway," Harry said, apparently deaf to Kat's comment. "We are not dealing with a psycho witch like Stephanie Navitek this time…"

"Watch it," Malfoy sneered. "She's an old friend of mine."

"I wonder why they picked you for the job," Harry said sarcastically, looking at Malfoy, who just shrugged.

"Because it's obvious, Potter, that you can't handle this kind of things," Malfoy said in an arrogant tone. "The Minister is afraid of another tragic death at the Ministry involving you. People will start thinking that working at Auror Office with you is quite dangerous."

"Can I see you outside, Malfoy?" Harry said angrily, gritting his teeth.

"Sure," Malfoy said as he stood up.

"We'll come back in a minute," Harry said to the rest of them, while he walked to the door.

The door closed and Malfoy crossed his arms as Harry leaned in the door. "Truth hurts, eh Potter?" Malfoy said.

"Look, if you are here being a spy for Percy, it's okay," Harry said crossly. "But please don't interfere with my work. I am your boss now, and I hope that you can see that."

"Of course," Malfoy said calmly. "By the way, the Minister told me that you almost refused the job."

Harry said nothing and made an attempt to reach for the doorknob, but Malfoy grasped his wrist. "You have always had a soft spot in the Granger subject," Malfoy said.

"That's really none of your business, Malfoy," Harry muttered.

"It's just an advice," Malfoy said. "She's marrying the weasel, so start acting like a grown man and focus on your work. You don't want another death, right?"

"Aw, Malfoy giving me love advice," Harry mocked. "I'll sleep on it."

"Who said anything about love, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Well, well, aren't we getting all emotional."

"Go get emotional with your girlfriend," Harry said coldly. "I wonder what Pansy thinks about you holding hands with another man on a dark hallway?"

"You wish, Potter," Malfoy said as he let go of Harry's wrist.

"Now, that's a good boy," Harry sneered as he opened the door and Malfoy pushed him to get inside.

"I see that you solved your problems," Kat pointed.

"Now," Harry said as Malfoy sat down. "As I said before I was interrupted, we are not dealing with just one psycho this time, but a whole crowd of them."

Everyone looked at Harry, who drew breath and continued. "These people really think that magical creatures are useless and are not worthy to have any kind of magic in them. They also want to exterminate all the people that protect this creatures."

"Starting with your giant friend," Malfoy said, referring to Hagrid.

"Starting with the people that work for the Department of the Protection of Magical Creatures," Harry said, ignoring Malfoy and conjuring a blackboard. Harry pointed his wand at it and the words _Department of the Protection of Magical Creatures_ appeared.

"Beginning with the Department's head, Hermione Granger…" Harry said, and Hermione's name and position appeared in the blackboard.

"Ah…" Kat said.

"Yes, Muller?" Harry said, not looking at her.

"Nothing, sir, it's just that I was wondering why you weren't in Russia," Kat said maliciously.

"Finally we think alike, Muller," Malfoy said. "Or may I call you Katherine?"

"In your dreams, Malfoy," Kat retorted.

"Are you finished?" Luna snapped. "If you need to talk, there's a nice couples therapist I know."

"Shut up, Loony," Kat muttered.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. Everyone was silent, and Harry breathed heavily through his nose.

"If this is the way you are going to be, I might as well call some bloody babies to do the job!" Harry barked.

"Sorry," Luna mumbled.

"He started it," Kat muttered as she glanced at Malfoy.

"Potty is right," Malfoy sighed. "Let him speak."

"Okay. So, we have to protect the people of this department heavily," Harry said. "I've already spoken to the Charms Department and they will go to every house and put some protective Charms. I want one of you standing in the door of the department, checking who's going in and who's going out."

"I'll do it," Justin said.

"And I need someone who researches about the Star of Darkness and the importance that it has for SDTMB," Harry pointed.

"I'll do that," Colin offered. "I'm good at researching."

"I know," Harry approved. "And the rest of us… We will do the most dangerous thing of all. We will track this Society down. It won't be easy, but we have to. Tomorrow we will have a meeting at 6 am, sharp. You can leave."

Everyone started taking notes and after a few minutes they started leaving. "Remember, Harry, see you tonight at the leaky Cauldron," Luna said.

"Sure," Harry said. Finally, only he and Kat were in the room, and Kat walked over to him.

"Potter, I have some information that may help," she said.

Harry stared at her and said nothing. "What if I tell you… That I know who is the anonymous source that sent the information?" Kat said, quite nervously.

"I wouldn't believe you," Harry said. "Goodbye, Muller."

"Oh, Potter, I'm not lying," Kat grinned.

Harry put his things in the table and looked at her. "Okay, Muller," he said. "Who did it?"

Kat smiled widely and blinked at Harry. "It was me."


	4. Remarque

Chapter Four- Remarque

"You can't possibly have sent the information," Harry gasped.

"I assure you I did," Kat said. "I found out about this society at St. Mungo's." Harry looked at her and knew that Kat was bursting to say everything. "Fire away," Harry said.

"I was in my ward when an unconscious man came in, with a beak instead of a mouth," Kat said. "When the Healers undressed him, some papers fell out from his cloak. The Healers didn't notice, and I took the pages."

"And why did you sent them anonymously?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Minister ought to believe more in someone he didn't know that in a crazy witch that punched him on the face, right?" Kat said.

"Yeah, you have a point in there," Harry admitted. "But what else did you find out?"

"Well, when everyone was supposed to be asleep, a man came to visit the beaked guy," Kat said. "He said that he got what he deserved for trying to reveal information to the Ministry. He even told that poor man that he was such a clumsy idiot that he had poured ink all over it."

"Well, he was clumsy," Harry pointed. "And?"

"He asked the beaked man where the information was and the man said that it was in his cloak, but that the nurses had taken it," Kat continued. "And in St. Mungo's they burn the cloaks, so the other man must have thought the information burnt, too."

"So no idea of the beaked man or the other man were?" Harry asked.

"Well, the beaked man can be easily identified if you go through St. Mungo's records," Kat said. "And the other man was called Remarque. At least that's how the beaked man called him."

"Remarque," Harry muttered. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"He had a strong German accent," Kat added. "But it was so dark that I didn't see his face."

"The good thing is that this Remarque character doesn't know anything about us," Harry said. "Well, that we have the information."

"Yeah, that's good," Kat admitted. She smiled at Harry and they walked silently out of the room. Harry closed the door and looked at Kat.

"Muller, I've been dying to ask you something since I saw you sitting in the room," Harry said.

"And what's that, Potter?" Kat frowned.

"How does it feel to punch Percy Weasley in the face?" Harry asked.

Kat chuckled and sighed. "It feels wonderful," she said. She winked at Harry and said: "You should try it sometime."

"When this case gets solved I might take a shot," Harry sighed. "Goodbye, Muller."

"Bye," Kat said as she walked away.

"Muller, wait," Harry called. Kat turned to look at him and Harry grinned. "Luna, Neville and I are going for a few drinks at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. I was wondering if you would like to come."

Kat hesitated for a moment. "Well, okay, but only if you invite Malfoy."

Harry frowned. "I was kidding," Kat giggled. "I'll check my schedule."

"See you then," Harry said.

Kat nodded and walked away, humming merrily as she did.

Later, at the Leaky Cauldron 

"This firewhisky is just what I needed," Neville said as he stared at the glass in front of him.

"That is quite obvious," Luna said as she sipped on some butterbeer. "You've drank like a million of them."

"Maybe now that he's drunk, you can take advantage of him," Harry whispered and Luna chuckled.

"Maybe," Luna whispered back.

"Hi there," Kat said as she sat at their table. A waiter passed and Kat ordered a straight brandy.

"Sorry for saying the stuff about the couples therapist," Luna said.

"No problem," Kat said. "Loony."

They all laughed and Kat got her drink. "I call for a toast," Kat said happily.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"A Malfoy-free world," Kat said. They all burst out laughing and drank from their glasses.

"Luna, I want to kiss you," Neville said, and Luna blushed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Luna said nervously.

"But I love you so much," Neville said. "I want to be with you forever, for all eternity…" Neville closed his eyes and his face landed in the table.

"So much for eternal love," Kat mocked.

"Yeah, well, I guess he will wake up," Luna said. "Eventually."

Harry laughed and drank deeply. His eyes lingered for a while on a pretty witch that was sitting in a corner and suddenly he saw something that interested him.

A group of people were in a table, a man with a small badge talking to them. The man drew out his wand and Harry saw that the people's eyes were suddenly oddly blank.

"Kat…" Harry nudged Kate on the ribs.

"Ouch!" Kat snapped.

Suddenly, the waiter came near to the table and handed the man a drink. "Here you go, Mr. Remarque."

Harry felt his heart skip several beats as Remarque turned to look at Harry and went pale white. Remarque stood up and walked fast toward the exit. Harry and Kat stood up, ignoring Luna's questions and followed Remarque outside the bar.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as Remarque ran away. They ran after him, Kat panting beside Harry. "Why doesn't he disapparate?" She gasped.

Harry didn't think about it as he shoot spells at Remarque, failing in every one of them. Suddenly Remarque ran to a street with heavy traffic and a car almost ran over Harry, but Kat grabbed his arm and they both fell hard in the sidewalk.

When they stood up, they saw that Remarque had disappeared. The man from the car started yelling at Harry, who ignored him as he and Kat stared blankly at each other.

They walked to an alley and Harry leaned on a wall, his heart beating very fast. Kat's breathing was very shallow, and she looked pale.

"Why didn't he disapparate?" Kat moaned.

"We shouldn't worry about that now," Harry gasped. "Now he knows that we know about SDTMB."

A/N: Just for the record, Harry invited Kat because he likes her, not because Kat's a potential love interest. Harry and Kat will NOT be together, okay? I have other plans for Katherine Muller (And being such intelligent readers as you are, I think that you already know what I am talking about) Until next chappie! 


	5. Enmity briefly forgotten

Chapter Five- Enmity briefly forgotten

Harry knocked at the wooden door that was in front of him. Having no response, he knocked again. He waited for a minute and was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Harry?" A very sleepy Hermione was standing in front of him, her eyes narrowed and her hair all messy.

"Oh, you're okay!" Harry said with relief.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Hermione yawned. "Harry, it's one o'clock, honestly."

"It's just that…" Harry started, but stopped at the sight of Ron appearing in the doorway, wearing only his boxers.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Harry said coldly. "Obviously, you are okay."

"Mate, what's going on?" Ron asked, repressing a yawn.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I got a little drunk and a little confused, it seems."

"Go home, Harry," Hermione said, now wide awake.

"I'll do that," Harry said, and Hermione closed the door. Harry felt nothing but hatred toward Ron, and disapparated.

Five hours later 

"Yesterday we spotted Remarque, and now we are sure he knows we are following him," Harry said. "Which makes this a bit more dangerous and risky. We will have to be careful."

"Another mistake, Potter," Malfoy sighed mockingly. "Why did you chase Remarque? That was a really stupid move, you know."

Harry said nothing because he knew that Malfoy was right this time. Instead, he looked over at Colin, who grabbed his notes and looked at them.

"Well, I found out that the Star of Darkness is not a rock or something of that sort," Colin read. "It's a book that can only be found in the depths of Loch Ness, and it's guarded by a monster-"

Harry felt surprised at the news that there was really a monster at Loch Ness. "This monster was placed there centuries ago to protect that evil book that will eliminate all magical creatures," Colin continued. "But the monster can be eliminated if a wizard takes blood from a wizard or witch that taken care of magical creatures for a long time. The blood of this particular witch or wizard will be brew into a potion and it will be put on the guardian's skin somehow. The door to the book will open and the wizard or witch that defended the magical creatures will be sacrificed and the book will be released, containing terrible spells that will eliminate every single magical creature all over the world."

Everyone remained silent and Malfoy was shaking slightly. "You mean that they have to kill somebody and that way they will get the book?" Malfoy said, a note of fear in his voice.

Harry knew that Hermione was in danger. Since Hagrid was really a half wizard, the only person left was Hermione. Everyone knew that Hermione had stood up for all magical creatures since she was in fourth year, and obviously Remarque knew by then.

"Extra security at the Magical Creatures Department," Harry barked. "Justin, get some of the Aurors from the West Wing to help you, okay?"

Justin nodded and left the room quickly. "Colin, research more about the potion," Harry said, his head starting to ache.

Colin left too and Luna and Neville stared at Harry. "We have to find Remarque," Harry said. "Before he finds her."

"Hey, I can take of Granger," Kat said. "If you want."

Harry grinned at her and nodded. "I would appreciate it," he said. "Thank you, Kat."

"Potter, I happen to know Remarque's cousin," Malfoy said slowly. "Maybe I could…You know, get inside the Society. As a spy."

Everyone stared at Malfoy, who suddenly seemed very interested in his hands. "Would you do that?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I guess, " Malfoy shrugged. "That society has some issues. What would I do without house-elves?"

"I would appreciate it, Malfoy," Harry admitted.

"I'm not doing this for you," Malfoy muttered as he stood up and left.

Harry looked at the rest of them and sighed. "Come on. We have a lot of work to do."

A/N: I know! Shortest chappie yet. Do not fear! The next chapters will be as long as the other chapters. Keep reading!


	6. Unpleasant surprises

Chapter Six- Unpleasant surprises

Harry walked to Hermione's office and knocked softly on the door. Hermione opened it and smiled. "Well, at least it's not one o'clock. Come in."

Harry entered the office and looked around. There was a framed picture of Ron and Hermione in the desk. Harry tried hard not to look at Hermione's radiant face as Ron kissed her on the cheek.

"You freaked me out earlier," Hermione said as they sat down. "I there something wrong?"

"You slept with Ron hours after I had kissed you," Harry blurted. "That's what's wrong."

Hermione stared at him and then lowered her head.

"How am I supposed to act, Harry? I can't reject him! Do you think it's easy for me?" Hermione said sadly.

"I know that it's not," Harry snapped. "But at least I'm not sleeping with another person just to forget you!"

Hermione slapped Harry hard across the face and stood up. "I can't believe that you just said that, Harry," Hermione said, sounding hurt.

"Well, I just did, so…" Harry felt miserable. "I'm sorry."

Hermione put her hand in his swollen cheek and sighed. "I'm sorry for hitting you," she said. "You are right. Maybe Ron and I will be one of those couples that sleep in separate bedrooms."

Harry chuckled and took Hermione's hand in his. "Look, I'm worried about you," Harry explained. "That's why I went to see if you were okay at that obscene hour."

"It wasn't that late," Hermione admitted. "But why are you worried about me?"

"I can't lie to you," Harry sighed. "Okay, it starts with The Society of the Defense of True Magical Beings…"

Later, at Harry's office 

Harry looked through all the papers and sighed loudly. He was going to meet Neville and Luna later, and they would go search for Remarque.

Harry had decided to go to St. Mungo's, and find out everything about the beaked man Kat had mentioned. He suddenly lay his eyes in a small envelope that was in the corner of his desk. He opened it and saw that it was the ticket for Ron's game.

Surely Ron would forgive him for not going to the match…for the thousandth time. After all, Kat would tell him all about the game, since she was going with Hermione. Harry closed his eyes and hoped that everything would be fine. He trusted Kat deeply, and he knew that Hermione would be well protected.

"Hello there," Luna said as she entered the office, closely followed by Neville.

"Malfoy just sent me an owl," Neville said, handing Harry a bit of parchment. "He's in."

"I can't believe they accepted him so fast," Harry mused as he read on. "But then again, he's a Malfoy."

Luna and Neville chuckled and Harry felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly. "I'm sorry that you couldn't go to the match," Harry apologized.

"It's okay," Neville said. "There will be more Quidditch this season."

"So, are we off to St. Mungo's?" Luna asked.

"We're off," Harry said.

Later, at St. Mungo's 

"I'm Harry Potter, Head Auror," Harry said cheerfully at the witch taking care of the front desk. "I sent an owl hours ago."

"Sure," the witch said lazily as she handed him a key. "You have just one hour, Ministry's privilege."

"How many time without the privilege?" Harry frowned.

"No time," the witch stated. "Now get going, you have already lost one minute. Black door at the end of the hallway."

Harry, Neville and Luna walked to the door and Harry opened it. His stomach dropped at the sight of the room.

It was filled with what seemed millions of record sheets. "How are we supposed to find that record?" Luna breathed.

"Just look for some guy with a beak," Harry said impatiently.

"That will make everything easier, Harry," Neville snorted as he looked through some sheets.

Harry smirked and took some sheets as he sat down. They remained looking for what seemed ages, until Luna let out a gasp and started jumping up and down.

"I found it!" Luna squealed. She handed a sheet to Harry, who took it eagerly.

"_Mr. Franz Himmeltoff_," Harry read. "_Entered St. Mungo's with a beak in his mouth, the cause being a bad transfiguration charm. Blah, blah, blah_…"

Harry read on, Luna and Neville staring at Harry. "Here it is!" Harry exclaimed. "_Mr. Kropp Remarque visited Mr. Himmeltoff at an inadequate hour, causing the assistant healers to restrict Mr. Remarque's visits. Mr. Remarque left his address for further information on Mr. Himmeltoff._ "

"Well, at least we got Remarque's address," Neville said as Harry scribbled the address in a bit of parchment.

Luna bent down and picked a red piece of paper. "This fell from the sheet, Harry," she said.

Harry took the paper and felt his heart sink. He raised his head and stared blankly at Neville and Luna.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Himmeltoff is dead," Harry said wearily. "Damn it, Remarque killed him!"

"Then, the address is a hoax!" Luna said. "Harry, maybe you shouldn't go to look for Remarque."

Harry shook his head and looked at his watch. "Do you think that the Quidditch Match is over?"

"Yeah, I think so," Neville said. "About an hour ago. Why?"

"I need to tell Ron something," Harry said. "He has to look out for Hermione. Probably they are at his place. I have also to tell Kat to get some rest."

Luna and Neville looked at each other and said nothing. "What?" Harry said crossly.

"Probably Ron and Hermione will be very busy to put any attention to your warnings," Luna said slowly. "If you know what I mean."

"Who cares?" Harry said. "It's my best friend I'm talking about. And I don't care if I find them snogging or something!"

Harry pocketed Remarque's address and disapparated.

Later 

Harry knocked on Ron's door nervously. He would probably find Ron and Hermione celebrating or giving comfort to each other. Either way, Ron was a winner: he had Hermione by his side.

Ron opened the door, his hair disheveled. He went pale at sight of Harry, who stormed into the department.

"Harry, I'm kind of busy," Ron mumbled.

"I see you won," Harry said as he glanced around the living room, filled with confetti and banners. "Anyway, this is very important, and Hermione needs to listen…"

"Harry, really, it's not the time," Ron said through gritted teeth.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but stopped at the sight of woman wearing nothing but underwear, an embarrassed smiled covering her face. And it wasn't Hermione.

It was Lavender Brown.


	7. A dangerous mission

A/N: Do you feel in the mood for reading? Because this will be a long chapter! Enjoy! 

Chapter Seven- A dangerous mission

"I should get going," Lavender muttered as she ran into Ron's bedroom, and a loud bang told Harry that Lavender had disapparated.

Harry stared at Ron, who seemed to have a loss for words. "I'm just going to ask you something," Harry said, trying to control his temper. "Since when…?"

"Three months ago," Ron sighed as he sat down in his couch. "But Harry, it's not what you think…"

"Don't give that explanation to me," Harry snapped. "You owe it to Hermione."

Ron buried his face in his hands and shook his head. "You can't tell her, Harry, you just can't!"

"Why shouldn't I? You are cheating on her!" Harry barked.

"But I love her, Harry!" Ron said. "I want to marry her! She's the love of my life!"

"That's why you are sleeping around with Lavender?" Harry snorted. "If Hermione was my girlfriend…"

"If Hermione was your girlfriend, you would do the same!" Ron spat. "I mean it! I had never been so happy, but at the same time I had never been so miserable!"

"I wouldn't cheat on her, that's low, Ron!" Harry retorted.

"She's in love with someone else, Harry, and I just can't take it!" Ron said angrily.

Harry felt his heart skip several beats and said nothing. Ron stared at the ceiling, breathing shallowly.

"That cannot be possible," Harry said hoarsely.

"I know it's true," Ron said. "It's obvious. I'm not saying that she doesn't love me but… it's obvious her heart is with someone else."

"Any idea of who it might be?" Harry asked nervously.

"Krum seems like a possible choice," Ron said thoughtfully. "But he got married last summer, and I don't think that Hermione has a thing for married men. But if I ever know who it is, Harry, I'll kill him."

Harry said nothing and stared intently at the floor. "You should tell Hermione about Lavender," he finally said.

"I guess so," Ron said. "But don't tell her. She should hear it from me."

Harry nodded, his heart sinking at the thought of lying to Hermione. Oh, if Ron knew… Hermione was cheating in some way, but Harry had never slept with her… Harry felt very confused and dizzy and sat down.

"Anyway," Harry said. "I came to tell you to take care of Hermione. There is this crazy wacko looking for her, and he is capable or murder, we just found out."

"Are you joking?" Ron blurted. "Who would want to kill Hermione?"

"Details are confidential," Harry said dryly. "But this man is dangerous, and I have already sent extra protection to Hermione, but some help from you wouldn't hurt."

There was a soft tap at the window and Harry saw a tawny owl carrying a envelope. Harry ran to open the window and opened the envelope quickly.

_Knockturn Alley, 9 pm, in the corner opposite to Borgin and Burkes. Try to hide your stupid scar or we will be caught._

_Malfoy_

Harry folded the letter carefully and saw the owl fly away. He gulped nervously and knew that there was no way back. He had to go, and capture Remarque. Or Hermione could… He didn't want to think about it.

"I have to go," Harry said to Ron, who was frowning at him.

"Don't tell her," Ron warned.

Harry shook his head and felt a burden in his chest as he disapparated.

Later, at the Auror Headquarters 

"I wanted to look different, but not that much." Harry was looking at his reflection in the mirror, and saw Neville Longbottom looking back at him.

"Well, Neville is quite invisible to the normal eye," Luna said cheerfully and Neville stiffened. "Just kidding."

"We added a Extendable Potion to the Polyjuice Potion so you can have it for three hours," Neville said, trying hard not to look at Harry. "It shouldn't wear off after that."

"You're Neville's perfect twin," Luna chuckled. "Anyone that saw you would never guess that you are Harry Potter."

In that moment Hermione entered the office, followed by Kat. "Neville, where's Harry…?" Hermione said to Harry and then looked at the real Neville and gasped.

"What's going on in here?" Kat asked curiously.

"I'm going with Malfoy to a SDTMB meeting," Harry said. "I need to go unnoticed, and a big scar might attract some attention, don't you think?"

"I guess you found the most disgusting outfit in the whole wizarding world," Kat smirked and then looked at Neville. "Just kidding, Neville."

"Why do you people always pick on me?" Neville asked miserably.

"Kat, I want you to come with me and Malfoy," Harry said. "Don't worry, you don't have to talk with him."

"What about your girlfr- I mean, Hermione," Kat asked in a mocking innocent tone.

"We'll take care of her," Luna said happily. "Now, you must go, or the potion will wear off before you can capture Remarque."

Harry wanted to say Hermione that he loved her. If something went wrong with the mission, he could never forgive himself for not saying a proper goodbye to her. Harry walked over to her and give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, glancing around.

"Don't forget that I'm Neville," Harry mocked. "And that I used to have a crush on you at Hogwarts."

"Harry!" Luna protested, and Harry and Kat disapparated.

Knockturn Alley, 9 pm 

Malfoy was waiting for them, looking impatiently at his watch. "Why did you bring her, Potter?" Malfoy hissed. "This is dangerous."

"I heard that," Kat snapped. "That I'm a woman doesn't mean that I'm unable of facing danger."

"Whatever," Malfoy snapped back. "They should be here in any minute."

They waited for five whole minutes and Malfoy seemed to get nervous. "I don't like this… I really don't…Wait, there they are!"

A party of five walked over to them, everyone wearing black cloaks and muttering to each other.

"Erick, these are Emily Navitek and Neville Longbottom," Malfoy said in a low whisper. "He is Erick Remarque."

"Navitek? Any relation to Stephanie?" Erick asked in a harsh voice.

"Er, yeah, third cousin," Kat lied.

"Funny, I had never heard of you," Erick said as he looked closely at Kat.

Malfoy cleared his throat and Erick looked back at him. "So, where's the meeting?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"No need to sound like that, Malfoy boy," a voice said behind them. Harry turned and saw Kropp Remarque sneering at them.

"Kropp," Malfoy breathed.

"I see that you brought two friends," Remarque said harshly.

"Neville Longbottom and Emily Navitek," Malfoy said hastily.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Remarque asked Kat, who went very pale.

Harry's heart clenched; Kat had been the one that had chased Remarque with him. "She's Stephanie Navitek's third cousin," Malfoy said quickly. "She kind of looks like her."

Remarque seemed satisfied with Malfoy's explanation and conducted them into a grubby looking shop. They all entered and Harry saw that the room had been expanded to be a great auditorium. Malfoy, Kat and Harry sat in the front rows, Harry clutching his wand, ready to attack.

"Now that we are seated," Remarque said loudly. "I have to discuss something with all of you. It seems that the Ministry knows about us, and Harry Potter is behind this."

The whole group gasped and protested. "Settle down," Remarque said in a cold voice. "I thought that with eliminating Himmeltoff the leak of information would be over. I was wrong. The world has to get rid of these obsolete creatures and Potter is complicating things. I fear that he would send a spy between us."

Harry glanced at Malfoy, who seemed unperturbed by this comment. "Now, I wonder what is Miss Katherine Muller doing between us," Remarque said, pointing his wand at Kat, who stiffened in her seat.

A spell shot from Remarque's wand, and Kat floated in the air, her face terrified as she floated closer and closer to Remarque.

"Surely you thought you could fool Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom into believing that you were Stephanie Navitek's cousin?" Remarque sneered. "You are very wrong, and you will have to say goodbye."

Kat's eyes widened with horror, and Harry drew out his wand, but Malfoy stood up and pointed his wand at Remarque.

"Put her down!" Malfoy barked.

Remarque smirked and drew his wand away. Kat fell hard to the floor, lying unconscious in the floor. Malfoy ran over to her and Remarque laughed.

"You really thought you could fool me?" Remarque said as he now pointed his wand at Harry, who felt nothing but pain running through his body and he felt something burning in his forehead, and he knew that he was Harry Potter again.

Malfoy helped Kat get up, Kat putting her hand in her forehead and moaning. "Potter, you have been nothing but a menace since that night at the bar," Remarque said angrily. "Since I was attacked in my young age by a unicorn, I don't have the ability to apparate, and it was really complicated for me to escape from you."

Harry glared at him and said nothing. "And now I know that you want to capture me…" Remarque said mockingly. "I'm shocked, shocked."

Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at Remarque. "You have no right to say that magical creatures are useless, Remarque," Harry said. "And you have no right to murder the people who protect them."

"And you have no right to tell me that," Remarque mocked. "Cruciatus!"

"Protego!" Harry bellowed and the spell bounced off. Kat drew out her wand and she stood by Harry's side.

"We have to get out from here, Potter," Kat said through gritted teeth as all the SDTMB walked over to them.

"I agree with Muller," Malfoy muttered.

Kat glanced at Malfoy and smirked. "You can leave in a body bag."

Malfoy stared at her and went red. "After what I just did for you?"

"Save your bickering for later," Harry said as Remarque pointed his wand at them.

"I'll count to three, and you will be out of my sight," Remarque snarled. "One…"

"Wands ready…" Harry muttered.

"Potter, you are mental," Malfoy said and ran away. Harry looked after him and grunted.

"Two…"

"Harry, I never thought I would say this, but…" Kat mumbled. "I agree with Malfoy." Kat also ran away and Harry cursed them under his breath.

"Three."

"Damn it," Harry said as he ran after Malfoy and Kat, shooting spells at every person he could reach.

Harry tripped and fell hard on the floor, and Kat and Malfoy ran back at him, helping him get up.

"We have to deal with them," Harry gasped as he ducked and a spell soared next to him. "We have to capture Remarque."

They got out of the store and Harry turned to face the building. Kat stood next to him, and grasped Harry's arm. Malfoy stood next to Kat and pointed his wand at the door.

"Ready?" Harry asked as the door opened. "Go!"

"Reducto!" Malfoy bellowed as he pointed to the building and it came down to pieces.

A spell hit Harry on the chest and he was blasted from his feet. He hit a wall and he felt his head crack open. He fell to the ground, seeing nothing but the starry sky. He couldn't move, and he felt very dizzy.

He heard Kat screaming and everything went black.


	8. Things are not always what they seem

Chapter eight- Things are not always what they seem

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. Hermione's anxious face was peering over him, her eyes very red.

"He is awake," Hermione said in a soft voice and Harry saw Luna, Neville and Ron standing beside him.

"Where am I?" Harry croaked. His head was aching badly, and he blinked again, seeing everyone clearly.

"You're in St. Mungo's," Luna said. "You arrived last night."

Harry sat on his bed slowly and groaned. "What happened?"

"Remarque fled," Neville said, a tone of disgust in his voice. "We have no trace of them. A witch that was in Knockturn Alley owled the Ministry and said that there were three bodies lying in a corner and asked if we wanted to do something with them."

"That if we didn't want to, she had twenty cats to feed," Luna added.

"What about Kat? And Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Well, Kat's fine," Ron said. "She should be coming up to visit you in any minute, but Malfoy…"

"He is in mortal peril," Neville interrupted. "The Healers are giving him a lot of potions and everything but… He probably won't make it."

"It seems that after you went unconscious, he tried to fight them all," Luna said uneasily. "But there were too many."

"Kat won't say anything about it," Luna protested. "I wonder why."

"Because I have to tell my boss first, Luna." Kat was standing in the doorway, her arm heavily bandaged and a nasty scar across her cheek.

"We should better go," Ron mumbled. Everyone nodded and Hermione kissed Harry on the forehead.

"I'll see you later," she whispered so nobody but Harry could hear her.

The room emptied and Kat closed the door. She walked over to Harry's bed and conjured a chair out of thin air and sat down.

"That scar…" Harry started.

"It's cursed," Kat said dryly. "Nothing they could do about it."

They remained silent and Kat sighed loudly. "Malfoy was really brave, you know," Kat said. "After you fell, Remarque attacked me. I was lying in the floor, unable to move… My arm and face hurt so much… Malfoy was fighting the others and didn't notice that Remarque was about to finish me off. Suddenly, Malfoy ran over where I was lying, and stood in front of me. Remarque told him to move and he refused… All of them pointed their wands at Malfoy and…"

Kat started sobbing and Harry felt his stomach clench. "Those cowards…" he said angrily.

"He's going to die, Harry," Kat sobbed. "And he will die without ever knowing that I-"

"Hello there," a Healer said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm fine," Harry said as he took the robe that was hanging next to his bed. "How's Malfoy?"

"He'll survive," the Healer said. "Another minute of delay and… Well, what it's important is that the three of you are alive."

"Can we go and see him?" Kat asked.

"Sure, but one at a time," the Healer agreed. "And Mr. Potter, stand up carefully. You might feel a bit dizzy at first."

Harry stood up slowly and felt his head throbbing. "Let's go."

Later 

"I can't believe that Malfoy actually stood up for you," Hermione said as all of them stood outside of Malfoy's room, Kat pacing around nervously.

"You may come in," the Healer said as Malfoy's door opened. Kat looked at Harry, who nodded at her and Kat went in. The door closed and the Healer waved at them as he walked away.

"I'm going for some coffee," Ron yawned. "Let's go, Hermione." Hermione looked helplessly at Harry, and walked away with Ron.

Harry grimaced at Neville and Luna, who were sitting across the hallway, deep in talk. Harry was sitting very close to the door, and he noticed that he could hear everything that was going on inside. _(A/N: I know that you must be thinking that Harry should mind his own business, but he just couldn't help it. Would you help it? And I know you want to know what will happen between Kat and Malfoy)_

"You look terrible," Kat said.

"The same for you." Malfoy's voice was very weak, and Harry felt pity toward him.

"Er, well, I kind of wanted to tell you something," Kat said, and Harry noticed a note of nervousness in Kat's voice.

"What?"

"I…well…I…Um, I guess I wanted to…Er, thank you. Thanks for saving my life," Kat mumbled.

Harry heard Kat walking to the door and he saw the doorknob move. "Wait," Malfoy called. The doorknob stopped moving.

"I protected you, not because you are a colleague," Malfoy said weakly. "I protected you because..."

"You shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations," Luna said as she sat next to Harry.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, he went to get some coffee," Luna said, quite upset.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Well… the idiot asked me to be his girlfriend," Luna pouted. "Can you believe him?"

"I can't," Harry said sarcastically. "Come on, Luna, you fancy him!"

"It's not the fact that he asked," Luna protested. "It's just that it's not the time! I was worried sick about you, and we are in St. Mungo's!"

"And what did you tell him?" Harry smirked.

"That it wasn't the time," Luna said miserably and suddenly the door opened. Kat emerged from it, her face glowing.

"Your turn," she said absently. She sat next to Luna, her eyes glazed.

"What happened to you?" Luna asked. Kat seem to ignore her as she continued with her glazed look and Luna looked over at Harry, who stood up and shrugged.

He entered the room and saw Malfoy lying on the bed, his face paler than usual and his arms scarred.

"Hooray, it's Potty," Malfoy said in a cold tone. "Some leader, Potter. Cracking your head open at first opportunity."

"That's my area, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically. "I crack my head open at the most convenient time. "

Malfoy sneered and stared at the ceiling. "When I get out of this bed the first thing I'm going to do is give you a good kick in the-"

"Thanks, Malfoy." The words had escaped Harry's mouth before he could help it. He had never thought that one day he would be thanking Malfoy.

"For what?" Malfoy frowned.

"For saving Kat's life," Harry said. "And for endangering yourself like that. I really appreciate it."

Malfoy shrugged and Harry walked to the door. "Could you send Pansy an owl?" Malfoy said after him. "Tell her that I must talk to her."

"Sure, anything for our number one hero," Harry mocked.

"Hurts to no longer be England's brave man, eh?" Malfoy smirked.

"Eat dung, Malfoy," Harry said before closing the door.

"Nice way to say goodbye to Malfoy," Ron said as Harry turned around.

Harry said nothing as he looked over at Hermione. She looked very tired and she was biting her nails nervously.

"Ron, can I have a word?" Harry asked. Ron nodded and he and Harry walked down the hallway.

"I know what you are going to ask," Ron said. "And the answer is no."

"When are you going to tell her?" Harry said angrily as they entered Harry's room. "You can't play with her like this."

"Watch me," Ron said coldly and Harry stared at him. Ron sighed and stared at the floor. "You have no right to judge me like that. After all, we all know that you cheated on Ginny."

"I didn't cheat on Ginny!" Harry said angrily.

"Oh, yeah? And what about Raven?" Ron blurted. "Cheating is natural these days! You only didn't cheat on Raven because she's dead!"

Harry went red and pointed his finger menacingly at Ron. "That was low, Ron," Harry snapped. "Keep Raven out of this. I didn't cheat on Ginny. I swear I didn't. But it doesn't matter, because I'll tell Hermione everything."

"Harry," Ron pleaded, his voice softening. "I don't want to lose her."

"That's your problem," Harry snarled. "I'm telling Hermione."

"Tell me what, Harry?" Hermione was standing in the doorway, glancing sideways at Ron. "What are you going to tell me?"

"Er…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"It's a surprise, honey," Ron said as he walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her shoulder. "But as usual, Harry wants to spoil the surprise. Right, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, trying to keep himself from hitting Ron.

"Yeah, that's me," Harry said sourly. "The surprise spoiler."


	9. Finally together

Chapter Nine- Finally Together

Harry sat at his desk, his head still throbbing slightly. He looked at the Daily Prophet and saw that the Knockturn Alley incident hadn't been mentioned. Still, he feared that Remarque might kidnap Hermione, or worse…

He felt very guilty toward Hermione, since he was keeping Ron's infidelity a secret. Maybe if he told her, Hermione would decide to break up with Ron and finally they would be together.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling exhausted and looked at his calendar. His heart sank as he saw that Ron and Hermione's wedding was next week. Time was passing by, and in a few days Hermione would be completely out of reach. He wouldn't bear losing her, but at same time he knew it was impossible to do something about it.

Luna entered his office without advice and sat on the chair that was in front of Harry. Harry stared at her curiously and Luna snorted.

"I'm hiding from Neville," Luna said. "He wants to talk with me, and I don't know how to handle the pressure."

"Pressure? Luna, the guy's crazy about you," Harry said. "If I was in your shoes I would run to Neville's arms."

"If you like Neville so much, marry him," Luna mocked.

"I mean that you have the chance to have a relationship with the man you love," Harry said. "At least, you are free to have him."

"It's just that… What if we break up and stop being friends?" Luna moaned.

"What if you don't?" Harry asked. "Maybe you'll end up having children. What I'm saying is that you have to take the risk, Luna."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, " Luna grinned. "Aw, come over here, Potter, and give me a hug!"

Harry stood up and walked over to Luna. Luna embraced him tightly and sighed. "Promise me that you won't ever pull a stunt like the one you did with Remarque," Luna said. "I was worried sick… who would sign my paychecks?"

Harry laughed and pulled Luna closer to him. They were both laughing their heads off until they hear a gasp.

Luna and Harry let go of each other and saw Neville and Hermione standing in the doorway. Hermione was staring at them with skepticism and Neville seemed furious.

"So this is why you rejected me?" Neville snapped. "You are having an affair with Harry?"

"Neville, I don't think that…" Hermione started, but Neville walked toward Harry and punched him right on the face.

"Damn it, Neville!" Harry yelled as his lip started bleeding profusely, and Luna shrieked.

"You idiot!" Luna barked at Neville.

"I thought you were my friend, Harry!" Neville bellowed. "You knew I liked her, and still…"

"Neville, you stupid git!" Luna said as she pushed Neville away. "I was hugging him because he had given me a great advice! He had said that I should be your girlfriend!"

Neville stared blankly at Harry, who had been cured by Hermione. "Oh my…" Neville gasped. "Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Harry chuckled. "At least you didn't break my nose."

Everyone laughed and Neville kissed Luna gently. "Get a room," Harry protested mockingly.

"We will," Luna said. "Can you take care of her while we're gone for a while?"

Harry glanced at Hermione. "I will," Harry said and Hermione laughed as Neville and Luna walked away.

She closed the door and turned to look at Harry. "Harry, you don't have to lie to me," Hermione said seriously. "What were you and Ron talking about yesterday at St. Mungo's?"

Harry looked away until he felt Hermione's hand in his shoulder. "I can handle it, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry couldn't hide it any longer. "Hermione, Ron is cheating on you."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks, and Harry embraced her.

"It hurts, you know," Hermione said. "But I already was suspicious."

Harry said nothing and Hermione sighed. "But now that you have confirmed it… I guess you knows what this means, Harry."

Harry looked at her, his heart beating very fast. "I'm calling off the wedding," Hermione said firmly.

"But I thought…" Harry feared that it was a dream; it was too good to be true.

"Harry, we feared that we would be betraying him," Hermione explained. "But he has betrayed me, and in a way, he has betrayed your friendship."

Harry nodded and kissed Hermione. Hermione answered the kiss passionately; Harry felt that his heart would burst with happiness. He and Hermione were finally going to be together, after more than ten years of knowing each other.

"I'll tell him tonight," Hermione said happily. "Everything will be okay now, Harry."

"I know," Harry grinned. "I was wondering… I have to go to my apartment and rest a bit. Would you…?"

"I'll be glad to go with you," Hermione grinned back.

Later, at Harry's department

"I wish I didn't have to leave," Hermione sighed, her head resting in Harry's chest. They were lying in Harry's couch, just enjoying the fact that they could be like this without fear.

"Don't," Harry said. "Spend the night with me."

Hermione moved closer to Harry's face and shook her head. "I can't," she said sadly. "I have to go and talk with Ron."

"I know," Harry grunted and Hermione kissed him. She stood up and Harry took her hand and kissed it.

"Go directly to Ron's department," Harry said. "And after you're done, go directly to your apartment and owl Kat; I want someone outside your door."

"I love when you're being paranoid," Hermione chuckled. Harry stood up and kissed her again. Hermione drew away, a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Harry Potter," she said and disapparated.


	10. The Guardian

Chapter Ten- The Guardian

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Harry sat up in his beat, his heart beating very fast. There was someone knocking at his door and he jumped out of bed, and felt terrified. He looked at his watch and saw that it was four o'clock.

He opened it and saw Kat standing there, her nose bleeding and her injured arm dangling helplessly by her side. "Harry…" she panted. "I tried…I couldn't…"

Harry held her just before she hit the floor, and carried her to the couch. "What happened?" Harry asked in alarm.

"I was outside… Remarque… He took her…" Kat gasped and sucked air noisily. Harry pointed the wand at Kat's nose and it stopped bleeding.

"He took Hermione?" Harry blurted.

"I'm so sorry…" Kat started, but Harry interrupted her.

"We have to go to the Ministry," Harry said. "Now."

One hour later, at the Ministry 

"I'll need all of you to go with me," Harry said as he looked around the meeting room. Luna, Neville, Justin, Colin, Kat and a very-battered looking Malfoy were staring at him.

"We are heading to Loch Ness," Harry said. "I want you all to apparate in the woods next to it. We have already lost valuable time, but the ritual might not be completed, so move, people, MOVE!"

Everyone started disapparating, and when Harry was ready to do it, the door opened violently.

"Mr. Weasley, you can't…!" A tall wizard was trying to stop Ron, who looked murderous.

"So it was you all the bloody time!" Ron yelled. "You were the one she was in love with and YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Ron, I can't…" Harry pleaded.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Ron bellowed. "SCUMBAG! YOU DESERVE NOTHING BUT DEATH! AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ron directed his fist at Harry, but Harry disapparated just in time. He appeared next to a tree, and everybody was waiting for him.

"What took you so long, Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

"Personal issues," Harry said. "Any sign of them?"

"No," Kat said. "They haven't arrived, or the middle of the lake would be an eerie yellow."

"Great, I want you to…" Harry started.

"Why, hello, Potter." Remarque was standing there, followed by a group of twenty people heavily cloaked and…

"Hermione!" Harry gasped. Hermione was tied with ropes, her mouth covered by a piece of fabric; Harry saw that there was a deep gash on her left arm.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled at Remarque.

"Um, I don't think so," Remarque grinned. "ATTACK!"

The Aurors and the SDTMB started sending spells to each other; yells piercing the forest. Remarque dragged Hermione and Harry ran after them.

"Impedimenta!" Harry bellowed, but the spells seemed to bounce off Remarque's body. "IMPEDIMENTA!IMPEDIMENTA!"

Remarque arrived to the shore and pointed his wand at the lake. "Aparecieum Crearatus!"

Harry felt rooted to the spot; he couldn't move his arms, and Hermione's screams were muffled.

A enormous monster with a big head and a long neck emerged from the lake. It was black mixed with green, it's yellow eyes were terrible, its mouth revealed thousands of teeth. It was the Loch Ness monster.

Remarque took a glass bottle out of his pocket and held it with his free hand. Harry tried to move, but it was impossible; it was like his feet were stuck in mud. Hermione stared terrified at the monster and she struggled with the ropes.

The monster dived to attack Remarque, and Harry's feet suddenly seemed to move a little. Remarque opened the bottle quickly and elevated until he was face to face with the monster.

The monster opened his jaw at Remarque, ready to attack… But Remarque was faster. Remarque poured the contents of the bottle into the monsters mouth, and the monster stared twitching and roaring horribly. Remarque pointed his wand at Hermione, and Hermione levitated to Remarque's arms.

Hermione struggled, but Remarque was very strong. The monster finally stopped twitching and started falling. Harry tried to move, since the monster was falling in his direction.

Remarque laughed as the middle of the lake started turning yellow. Harry saw the monster falling… It was going to break every single one of Harry's bones… And Hermione was going to die.

Suddenly, he felt someone pulling him and the monster fell in the spot where Harry had been. Harry turned around and saw Malfoy glaring at him.

"You owe me," Malfoy said coldly. "Now let's go and rescue that Mud- I mean, that stupid girl."

Harry and Malfoy got into the lake and started swimming to the middle. They floated there for a while and Harry started getting desperate.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Harry said angrily.

"I hate Magical Creatures!" Malfoy yelled and nothing happened. Harry glared at him and Malfoy shrugged.

"Do you have a better idea?" Malfoy snapped. "Cracking your head open this time won't hel-"

Malfoy suddenly submerged and Harry blinked. Then he understood. "I hate Magical Creatures!" Harry yelled and waited.

An invisible force seemed to pull him to the bottom of the lake. Harry felt his lungs aching for oxygen, he was getting dizzy, he needed air… air…

Harry hit the ground hard, and gulped air hungrily. He was in some sort of chamber, and Malfoy was standing in front of what it seemed an endless tunnel.

"This looks just like the Chamber of Secrets," Harry muttered.

"I suppose that we have to go down that tunnel," Malfoy said. "Get up, Potty."

Harry stood up and walked over to Malfoy, who looked away and walked into the tunnel. Then they heard a scream and Harry's heart stopped. It was Hermione.


	11. The star of darkness

Chapter Eleven- The Star of Darkness

Harry and Malfoy ran as fast as they could, following Hermione's screams. All of a sudden, the screaming ended and Harry stopped running. He fell on his knees, feeling his heart breaking into pieces.

"Potter, get up!" Malfoy barked at him.

"She's dead," Harry said absently. He suddenly felt no more, he didn't feel his shallow breathing… he felt nothing. Hermione was dead and he knew it. She was gone forever.

"Damn it, Potter!" Malfoy spat. "Maybe she's still alive, and here you are, being the pathetic man you have become. Where's the famous Harry Potter which defeated so many dark wizards? Where is the man that killed Voldemort? I can't see him, and for the first time in my whole life, I feel nothing but pity for you!"

Harry stared at Malfoy, who was very red in the face and his fists were clenched. "Potter, for God's sake, it wasn't your fault that Raven died!" Malfoy yelled. "But it is going to be your fault if Hermione does!"

Harry stood up and felt his heart beating again. He knew Malfoy was right, and that there was a possibility that Hermione was still alive. He didn't look at Malfoy, just started running ago.

"Don't mention this to anyone," Malfoy called as he ran after him. "And I won't mention to anyone that you had a moment of stupid weakness."

Harry said nothing and suddenly he stopped. A enormous wooden door was there, and Harry drew out his wand. "Reducto!" he yelled and the door blasted open.

Hermione was lying in a stone table, moaning softly. Remarque was pointing his wand at her, and turned around when he heard the explosion.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed and Remarque's wand flew away.

"Accio!" Malfoy said behind him and Remarque's wand flew right into his hand.

"You think you can stop me?" Remarque cackled. "You can't! Because I have the book now!"

Remarque pointed to another table where the book was lying, and Harry frowned. "But Hermione isn't dead," Harry said.

"No, but as life escapes from her body, a new spell is written in the book," Remarque smirked.

Harry pointed his wand at Remarque, who merely sneered at him.

"Let her go," Harry said coldly. "And I promise I won't kill you."

"You know, I think I'll pass," Remarque said, and Harry saw that Hermione was getting paler.

"I can't believe that your pathetic excuse for getting rid of the Magical creatures is that you were attacked by an unicorn," Malfoy said.

"Actually, I hated them before I was attacked," Remarque grinned. "I have always thought that they are useless. I mean, who needs a house elf when you can only flick your wand and clean everything?"

"If you hadn't had the unicorn hair, you wouldn't have been able to prepare the potion for killing the guardian, Remarque." Harry and Malfoy turned around and saw Kat standing in the entrance. She was pointing her wand at Remarque, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Maybe you're right, Muller," Remarque said. "But I really don't care. Potions are pretty useless too."

"Everything is useless for you, isn't it?" Kat spat. "Himmeltoff was useless, and you decided to murder him, but he was smarter and decided to turn you in, but you found it rather amusing to transform him into an owl."

"Himmeltoff was a coward," Remarque said angrily. "When he knew what we wanted to do with the Star of Darkness he backed off. I wasn't going to allow treason."

"That's obvious, Remarque." Harry and Malfoy gasped as Himmeltoff appeared behind Kat. His eyes were red, his fists were clenched. He still had the beak that disfigured his entire face, and Harry saw for the first time a flick of fear on Remarque's face.

"Himmeltoff," Remarque gasped. "But I… I killed you!"

"You thought you did," Himmeltoff said. "But you were unsuccessful. Kat found me lying on a alley. I was very confused, but she took care of me and I healed. And now I'm ready for my revenge."

Harry was shocked by this piece of information. Kat had found Himmeltoff but hadn't said a word. Kat glanced at Harry and grinned slightly. "Later," she mouthed.

Himmeltoff ran over to Remarque and pushed him hard, making Remarque fall. Harry pointed his wand at the book and the book burst into pieces. Remarque yelled with anger, but Himmeltoff pointed his wand at Remarque and shook his head.

"One move, Remarque, and I'll make your face a nice place for birds to rest," Himmeltoff muttered. Remarque closed his eyes in defeat and Harry walked over to Hermione, and she opened her eyes.

"Harry?" She croaked and Harry nodded.

"Everything will be okay, Hermione," he said. "It's a promise I intend to keep."


	12. True love always brings true enemies

_A/N: This is the last chapter of "Harry Potter and the Star of Darkness."_

Chapter Twelve- True love always brings true enemies

_Dangerous Wizard is captured_

Kropp Remarque, age 45, was captured this weekend by Aurors. Remarque is now sentenced to spend a lifetime in Azkaban. This wizard is convicted of: attempt of murder, murdering a magical creature, mistreat of magical creatures and attacking several Aurors-

"I want to thank every single one of you for your hard work," Harry said, putting the newspaper down. "I can't take credit for the capture of Remarque. I was the person less involved in everything."

Luna laughed and Malfoy nodded. "True, Potter," Malfoy agreed. "We all did the hard work."

Everyone turned to look at Kat, waiting her usual retort, but she just grinned. "Malfoy's right," she said, her cheeks slightly red.

Malfoy glanced at her, and Harry was sure that Malfoy was repressing a smile. "Anyway," Harry continued. "Remarque is now in Azkaban, and the other members of the Society in St. Mungo's, since Remarque used heavy Imperius curses on them."

Suddenly the door opened and Percy Weasley entered the room. "I just came to congratulate everyone," he said quickly. "Potter, you are not fired just because the board wouldn't allow me to, but believe me… I'll make your life impossible, and you know why."

Harry glared at Percy, and clenched his fist, anger running through his body… So Percy was on Ron's side…

"I know you wanted to use your new dress robes at your brother's wedding," Harry said coldly. "But there will be something to celebrate, after all…I resign."

"You can't, Potter!" Percy barked. "You can't resign!"

"Hey, I told you clearly that I was staying just because you wanted me to capture Remarque," Harry said. "Well, the job's done, so I'm leaving."

"But Potter! You should think about it! You could be as great as Remigius Stocklard!" Percy said, a note of panic in his voice.

Harry ignored Percy and turned to look at Neville. "Since my position is now vacant, the law says that I must pick the next Head Auror," Harry said wearily. "Neville, you deserve it."

Neville just stared at Harry, paralyzed. Luna shrieked with glee and hugged Neville. Everyone started cheering and Percy seemed furious.

"You can't… You just can't!" He yelled. Harry walked to the door, while everyone congratulated Neville, but Percy opened his arms and blocked the door.

Harry punched Percy right on the face and turned to look at Kat, who was laughing approvingly. "You were right, Muller," Harry grinned. "It feels wonderful."

Harry walked out of the room, heading for his office, and he ran face to face with Ron. Ron glared at him, and walked past Harry ignoring him.

"Ron…" Harry called.

"Back off," Ron snapped. "Don't you dare talk to me. This is not over, Harry." Ron walked away, and Harry felt his stomach drop.

Harry didn't want to end his friendship with Ron, but he knew that some time had to pass before talking to Ron again. Harry entered his office, and found Hermione standing there. She was carrying two plane tickets in her hand, and she was smiling widely.

"I thought that maybe we could go to Russia in the old muggle way," she said, and Harry embraced her tightly.

"You always think of everything," Harry grinned. Hermione kissed him and Harry pulled her closer.

They were going to be together forever and nothing would be wrong… Nothing.

Meanwhile, in a smelly cell in Azkaban…

Kropp Remarque was shivering as the new Azkaban guards passed by his cell. These new guardians were almost like the dementors, but they were really controlled by the Ministry this time.

He coughed and asked for a glass of water. Nobody answered him. He tried to sleep, but the cold was unbearable. He wrapped his arms around him and coughed again.

"Who's coughing so much?" The woman in the cell next to Remarque's yelled.

"Sorry," Remarque muttered.

"You are new, right?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Remarque said miserably. "Thanks to bloody Harry Potter and his Aurors."

"We have something in common," the woman said. "Harry Potter also put me here. And what's your name?"

"Kropp Remarque," Remarque said, feeling a little more secure now. "And yours?"

"That doesn't matter," the woman said coldly. "DO you want to have revenge?"

"Of course," Remarque said wearily. "But I won't be out of here in a lifetime."

"What if I told you that I have been planning to escape all this time?" the woman asked. "And that I just found out how to do it? Would you help me?"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Remarque said in excitement. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, I'll help you escape, and you will help me kill Harry Potter," the woman said. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Remarque sneered. "I'm so glad that I met you, Miss…?"

"I'm sure you remember me, Kropp Remarque. We met a few years ago, at a party. I was thirteen years old. My name is Navitek. Stephanie Navitek."

A/N: The next fanfic will be called "Harry Potter and the Enemies from Azkaban" it will be the last part of this trilogy and I will updating as soon as I can. Until next time!


End file.
